


It's a Date

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You make Braun take you to see beauty and the beast after you can’t convince a single friend to ditch their plans. He’s not happy but he likes you so he does it and you insist to your friends who find out that it's not a date but when the night comes, it's totally a date.





	It's a Date

“You guys, the new Beauty and the Beast movie came out today!” I squealed, looking up at my friends from my phone. “Someone go see it with me! As soon as we’re back in Orlando, someone go see it with me!”

“Don’t look at me,” Bayley said, throwing her hands up. “I don’t like the live action remakes of these movies.”

“Blasphemy!” I gasped, eyes narrowing at her. Bayley shrugged and my eyes moved to Seth. “Please?”

“I’d rather chew my own arm off,” he deadpanned, walking away before I could say anything else.

“Nia,” I sang, rocking back and forth on my heels. “I know you wanna see it.”

“Girl, I have plans,” Nia fired back, shaking her head.

“I never said what day we’d go!” I argued, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I’m busy on all of them,” Nia replied, cocking one eyebrow at me.

“Fuck you too, then. And your copycat Rock eyebrow. Yes I said it!” I exclaimed, laughing as Nia shook her head at me.

“Find someone else to go with you. Or just go alone,” Sasha offered, shaking her head quickly when I moved my attention to her.

“I can’t go alone! I need someone to go with me!” I whined, pouting as I scanned the room. And then I found him. The person who would go see the movie with me. The person I would make go see the movie with me.

Braun was seated at a table, minding his own business on his phone as I slid into the seat next to him. He didn’t look up at first, obviously expecting me to say something first. When the silence stretched on, he sighed, glancing up from his phone. I was perched on the edge of my seat, smile stretched across my face and his eyes narrowed. “What do you need?”

“Well you know how we’re best friends?” I began, cocking my head to the side.

“We’re not,” he replied easily, smile coming to his own face when mine fell.

“We could be!” I offered, recovering quickly. “If you go see Beauty and the Beast with me when we get back to Orlando.”

“I don’t think - “ he began, moving to pick up his phone again.

“Braun, please!” I begged, hand shooting out to cover his own, keeping him from grabbing his phone. “No one else will go with me and I can’t go alone!”

“So I’m your last choice?” Braun asked, apparently intent on giving me a hard time.

“This way we can work on that whole ‘best friends’ thing. So next time I say it I won’t be lying.” I was desperate, my fingers clutching onto his hand when it twitched. “Please, Braun. I know it sounds weird but I just can’t go alone. Please.”

I bit my lip, waiting for him to say something in response. He was quiet though, the only sound between us the sound of our breathing and my nervous heartbeat in my ears. Finally, he sighed again, rolling his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go.”

I ignored the defeat in his voice, squealing in delight as I jumped up from my seat, throwing my arms around him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I sang, squeezing him with all my might. “I’ll text you, okay?” And then I was gone, leaving Braun behind me at the table.

====================

The next day, Sasha approached me in the locker room, setting her bag down on the bench next to me. “Did you ever find anyone to go with you when we’re done for the week?”

“As a matter of fact, I did, no thanks to you,” I replied, tossing my hair over my shoulder. “Braun and I are going.”

“Aw, you two are going on a date!” Sasha squealed, sitting down next to her bag to rifle through it.

“No, we’re not going on a date. We don’t even know eachother that well!”

“That’s why people go on dates. To get to know eachother better. And the next thing you know, you’re in a relationship. Hopelessly in love with the person sitting across from you,” Sasha explained, pausing her bag search. “That’s how it happens.”

“Well it’s not how this is happening. It’s not a date. You told me to find someone to go with me, so I did. It doesn’t mean we’re going on a date,” I defended, swiping mindlessly on my phone.

“Alright, alright,” Sasha said, throwing her hands up in defense. “Forget I said anything.”

Forgetting that she said anything was exactly my plan as I diverted my full attention back to my phone. But forgetting it was impossible when everyone brought it up constantly.

=============================

For the rest of the week, everywhere I went backstage, my friends were constantly talking about me going to the movies with Braun. They wouldn’t shut up about it being a date, despite the fact I told them repeatedly it wasn’t. But it all came to a head on Monday, the last night we’d be on the road before finally being able to head home.

“Ready for your date with Braun?” Seth asked, nudging me with his elbow at catering.

“Oh my god,” I groaned, snagging a cookie off the table before turning to him. “What is wrong with you guys? It’s not a date!”

“It definitely is,” Bayley said, popping up right behind Seth.

“No it’s not! We’re friends. Well, acquaintances. I’m just trying to go see a movie with someone, what is the big deal?” I asked, throwing my hands in the air.

“The big deal is that you’re overly defensive about it ‘not being a date,’” Bayley laughed, following me to a table. “If it weren’t, you wouldn’t be freaking out like this.”

“I am not freaking out.” I rolled my eyes, throwing a piece of cookie at her. “I’m fine.”

“Whatever you say,” she replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I say it’s not a date,” I said, finality in my voice.

“Okay. Then it’s not a date.”

========================

Of course, after hearing everyone backstage talk about this movie excursion with Braun being a date for the better part of a week, I was starting to freak out. We had decided to go see the movie on Wednesday, giving us a day to be at home and relax, handle everything we had to before going to the movies. But the closer it got to Wednesday, the more everyone’s words weighed on me. Was it a date? Did Braun think it was a date? Why did the thought of it being a real date make my stomach flutter, make my heart jump a little bit into my throat?

I couldn’t stop thinking about it, about how this may be a date. All day on Wednesday as I readied myself to meet him at the theatre, I was panicking. What was I supposed to wear? What if it was really a date and I walked up in jeans and a t-shirt? What if it wasn’t a date and I was way too overdressed for just seeing a movie with a friend?

By the time I was supposed to have left my apartment, my bed was covered in clothes, outfits I deemed inappropriate for this outing. Frustrated, I just grabbed a cute - but not too cute - top and threw it on over my skinny jeans, practically running out the door so as to avoid being overly late to the movies.

It finally occurred to me, right before I reached the theatre, that the only way to know if this was a date or not would be to see how Braun was dressed. I’ve been around him for long enough, been traveling with him long enough, to know what he usually wore when he was just hanging out. A tanktop, some shorts, that was his hanging out attire. If he strayed from that any tonight, I would know exactly what this was.

I hoped.

====================

It was a date.

All the signs pointed to the fact that this little trip to the movies was a date. Braun had a semi-casual button up shirt on over actual jeans. He refused to let me pay for my own ticket, insisting it was easier if he just bought them together. We shared a bucket of popcorn.

It was a date and I was completely freaking out.

It’s not that I don’t like Braun, it’s not like he’s never caught my eye backstage and while we’re traveling across the world. But I wasn’t completely prepared for this to be a date. And my lack of preparation, my inability to focus because of my lapse in judgement about what this really was, it was making it impossible for me to actually enjoy the movie. During the whole thing, my mind was racing over the fact that Braun was sitting right next to me, arm pressed against mine, on a date. I could smell the faint scent of his soap, feel his body heat, and it was killing me. Part of me wanted to go back to the beginning of the day and better prepare myself for what this was. The other part of me wanted to inch even closer to Braun, get as close as I could.

I knew he could feel my eyes on him every couple of minutes, could see the wheels turning in my head. But the second his eyes caught mine, finally, in the act of staring, I could feel my face flush. My ears were hot as I ducked my head, barely catching a glimpse of the smile that graced his face. It was enough to keep me focused on the movie, just in time for my favorite part - the dance scene to Tale as Old as Time.

I let out a small squeal as the song began, sitting up straighter in my seat. Absentmindedly, I reached for Braun’s arm, clutching onto him tightly as the scene played out in front of us. I was laser focused on the movie, barely even noticing when Braun shifted just a bit closer to me, making it easier for me to hold onto his arm.

But I did notice.

We stayed like that for most of the rest of the movie, my grip tightening on Braun’s arm as the ending scene began. By the time the end credits were rolling, I was sniffling, trying desperately to wipe the tears from my face. Braun’s arm was finally free from my grasp as I continued to sniffle, ignoring the movement of those around us in the theatre filing out.

“Are you okay?” Braun asked, hand resting on my thigh.

I turned to him, nodding through the tears. “It’s j-just this is m-my favorite movie and it was s-s-so good!” A fresh batch of tears started to fall as I answered. Before I could move my own hands to wipe the tears away, Braun’s hands came up to cup my face, thumbs swiping at the tears on my cheeks. I didn’t know what I was doing, never thought it through, as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a crushing kiss. Braun was obviously surprised, stiffening up for a moment before returning the kiss with vigor.

“I don’t know, does it feel like I should…Growl? Since, you know, the movie?” he asked, pulling back.

I let out a giggle, making a move forward again when we were interrupted by a theatre employee. “Um, sir? Ma’am? We need to clean the space, so if you could…” the employee said, gesturing for us to leave. I let out another nervous giggle, standing up quickly, grabbing Braun’s hand as I did to lead us out of the theatre.

I don’t know what it was - the movie itself or just being around Braun, but before I could stop myself, my mouth was open and I was blurting out, “Do you wanna come back to my place?”

Braun’s hand tightened in mine as he looked down at me, smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Sure.”

========================

“I just want you to know,” I breathed between kisses. “That I don’t usually do this on the first date.” We had barely made it back into my apartment before we were pressed together, lips desperately moving against each other.

“Wait, wait,” Braun groaned, pulling away as I pressed kisses along his neck. “So it was a date?”

“Wasn’t it?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

“I thought it was but I wasn’t sure,” Braun explained, shrugging.

I tugged on his hand, pulling him behind me through my apartment. As we reached the door to my bedroom, I pulled him inside to see the mess that was all over the place. “You tell me. It took me ten years to get dressed today because I was so worried about it.”

“It’ll be a shame to undo all that work then, wouldn’t it?” Braun teased, pulling me back into him. His hands rested on my hips, right at the hem of my shirt, thumbs lightly rubbing against the fabric.

“I don’t think so,” I answered with a smile, leaning up to press another kiss to his lips. And then his hands were under the fabric of my shirt, pushing it up and over my head.

Braun sucked in a breath as he stared down at me, his eyes darkening. There was something akin to a growl that escaped his throat before he was backing me up to my bed, settling me onto my back in the center of the mattress.

“Braun,” I whined, arching into him as he started trailing kisses down from my neck to my chest. He took a detour to the tops of my breasts, pulling the cups of my bra down, his tongue laving over my nipples. He chuckled against my skin as he kept moving down, trailing slow, languid kisses across my torso. Braun nipped at my hip bones, his fingers deftly undoing my jeans, sliding them down my legs, my underwear in tow.

It was like he knew everything about me already, knew just how to make me close to coming in as little time as possible. He slid two fingers into me, sucking in a deep breath as I arched into him, clenching around his fingers. His mouth was on my thighs, kisses sloppy as he neared my entrance, smiling against my skin as I whined helplessly beneath him.

When his tongue made its first pass against my clit, his fingers curling inside of me at the same time, my hips jerked up closer to him. My fingers tangled in his hair, clutching onto the strands tightly as he settled into a rhythm, his tongue lapping at my clit quickly, fingers moving faster inside of me.

“Fuck, please, Braun,” I whined, hips rolling desperately against him.

Braun sped his fingers up, closing his mouth around my clit and growling deep in his throat. It was all I needed before I was coming harshly around his fingers, hips jerking with the aftershocks of my orgasm. He pulled away from me, laughing as I whined at the empty feeling as he took his fingers from me. My whine was cut short as he slid his two fingers into his mouth, cleaning them. Before he could stop me, I was up on my knees in front of him, hands tearing at his shirt buttons. I fumbled with his pants as he shoved his shirt off his shoulders, sliding my fingers past his underwear. His head fell back, mouth open as I slowly stroked his length.

Braun didn’t give me much time to explore with my hand before he was standing up, completely ridding himself of his pants. And then he was back on the bed, pushing me back softly as he settled himself between my legs.

“Are you-” he began, stopping just short of entering me.

I groaned, hips rolling up towards his. The head of his cock brushed against my clit and my hands clutched onto his upper arms. “Yes, please,” I begged, rolling my hips again. “Please.”

A gasp escaped me as he thrust into me in one swift movement, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder as he did. I dug my nails into his biceps, shifting my hips against him quickly as a sign for him to move.

“Fuck,” he groaned, setting a harsh pace as he thrust into me. We moved in perfect sync, meeting every movement of each other’s hips. Braun’s lips fell to my neck, sucking and nipping at my skin as he quickened the pace even more.

“Braun, please,” I breathed, throwing my head back against the pillow. Briefly, I thought about how many times I had said ‘please’ to him tonight, but it was quickly out of my mind as he started moving his hips even harder against mine. He propped himself up on one arm, his other sliding down my side to my clit, rubbing tight circles against me.

His touch was all I needed as I unraveled around him, crying out loudly. Braun moved to crush our lips together again, thrusting into me a few more times before he was coming, as well. His sounds were muffled into the kiss, teeth nipping at my bottom lip.

“Thank god you couldn’t find anyone else to go to this movie with you,” Braun laughed, settling down into bed beside me. I laughed as he tucked me closer into his side, covering my face with my hands as he continued. “I don’t think anyone else would’ve appreciated it as much as I do.”

“I told you,” I laughed, slapping playfully at his chest. “I usually don’t do this on the first date.”

“It feels great to be the exception to your rule,” he assured me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

========================

“So how was your not-date with Braun?” Sasha and Bayley asked at the first live event of the week.

“Oh my god, were you two just lurking and waiting for me?” I asked, rolling my eyes at them as I set my bags down in the corner of the locker room.

“Avoiding the subject,” Bayley pointed out.

“It was either terrible or amazing,” Sasha finished, cocking her hip to the side. “So which was it?”

“Well,” I began, smile slowly etching its way on my face.

“It was a date!” Bayley squealed, jumping up and down. “Oh, I knew it!”

“Please tell me you at least plan on making him wait until like, the third date to get in your pants, though,” Sasha said, quickly shutting down Bayley’s party.

“Okay, well, see-” I began, face flushing.

“Oh, you didn’t,” Sasha groaned, hitting her palm flat against her forehead.

“I have to go,” I laughed, heading for the door. Sasha and Bayley were right behind me as I walked down the hallway backstage.

“At least tell us if it was good! We need details,” Bayley encouraged, huge smile on her face.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” I replied, cheeky smile on my own face as I turned back to her.

“So it was great,” she squealed again, grabbing Sasha’s arm excitedly.


End file.
